1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved test apparatus for taking x-rays of an air bag inflator during a firing cycle and more particularly to a new and improved pressure tank assembly for securely holding an air bag inflator in a fixed position permitting an unobstructed x-ray view of the inflator along a central axis of an ignition train in the body of the inflator.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Heretofore when testing air bag inflators in a pressure tank it has been difficult to obtain high quality unobstructed x-rays of the inflator ignition train during a firing cycle.
Moreover, because a high gas pressure of up to 3000 psi is generated in a very short time when a firing cycle is initiated it has been difficult to rigidly secure the inflator in a fixed position in a test tank without gas leakage.